1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting a pipe which is capable of confirming from outside that a pipe having a small diameter of 20 mm or less is securely connected by use of a metallic or resinous connector, the pipe being disposed as a supply pipe for supplying a fluid like oil or air to automobiles or machineries, equipments and systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A variety of connectors have heretofore been employed for connecting pipes together through which a fluid like oil or air flows. Further, a good number of related proposals have been made. For example, one well-known connector consists of: a joint body having its axial core interior formed with a stepped small diameter chamber communicating with a communication passageway of a hose connecting portion provided on the top side and with a stepped enlarged diameter installing chamber disposed behind the former; a sealing member attached to the inside of the small diameter chamber; a bush member, likewise accommodated in the inside thereof in rear of the sealing member, for sustaining the sealing member; and a holder having pawls engaging with the rear side of a pipe annular swelling portion when the pipe has completely been connected.
This type of conventional connector, however, presents the following problems. The tight connection requires a step of intruding the pipe by a relatively large force. Where a pipe for use with, e.g., an automobile has to be connected in a confined space, it is difficult to confirm from outside whether the connection has completely been effected or not. Even if the connection remains incomplete, no axial force is exerted from outside, and the internal pressure is still low. In this state, a leakage does not occur. Therefore, the incomplete connection can not be detected by taking a glance at the appearance, and it follows that there is produced inconvenience of causing the fluid leakage after being placed on the market.